blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Below are all the characters appearing in Blood In Roses+. You will see your profile as a player , the characters you can date , some notions about genealogy and the mentioned ones. Some of the mentionned characters can appear as secondary characters when added here and then turn as main route. That section will stay fixed to show the changes. Playable Here are the current profiles you can have. Your default name is Mina Hambleton and it can be customized by the one you want. You goal should be achieve in 10 days , otherwise your will turn into a vampire. : ::::::: Season 1: You live in a small, peaceful village as a witch, making medicine and casting healing spells on the villagers as a living. You also have the prescience power , which is the name given to your particular power of seeing future actions. At some point, you receive strange visions of an old castle hidden in the Idora Forest and two unknown, but handsome men standing before it. A handful of events lead you to the castle, where you get captured and bitten by the vampires. You will be then helped and advised by a cat named Spade on how to stop turning into a vampire. An alternative version is your character being busy picking herbs before being kidnapped. ::::::: :::: : : Season 2: You are a hunter, who comes from a long line of powerful witches. However , you haven't awaken yet your powers and you can only make simple medicine, making it hard to support your mother and sick sister Alissa . Thanks to your skills for hunt , you are contacted and charged by the chief of your village to investigate about the sudden disappearing of several villagers. Your best partner is a wolf called Bearnhard aka Bear and you go both directly in the forest to find clues. During your investigation, you will likely meet new people and be taken in a fight between your new friends and some supremacist organisation. At some point you will be bitten by a vampire. Romanceable Here are the listed characters you can date. Season 1 Alfred.png|Alfred|link=http://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Alfred rupert.png|Rupert|link=http://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Rupert jack profile.png|Jack|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Jack daniel profile.png|Daniel|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Daniel raymond profile.png|Raymond|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Raymond humphrey profile.png|Humphrey|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Humphrey domonik profile.png|Dominik|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Dominik cedric profile.png|Cedric|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Cedric spade profile.png|Spade|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Spade Season 2 Edgar.png|Edgar Lionel Icon.png|Lionel Gordon.png|Gordon Ioannis.png|Ioannis Finn.png|Finn Rogan.png|Rogan Michalis.png|Michalis Cecil.png|Cecil Gerard.png|Gerard Rosario.png|Rogan Zephyr.png|Zephyr Bridget icon.png|Bridget Bradley.png|Bradley Sacha.png|Sacha Shiki.png|Shiki Vance.png|Vance Jay Icon.png|Jay Evan gallery.png|Evan Caelus.png|Caelus|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Caelus Matilda.png|Matilda|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Matilda Genealogy Regardless the species or the family , few elements are available. : Here are the links between Alfred and Rupert: : A note concerning Tatiana's family. : The glossary is mentioning the powerful inheritance as belonging to Tatiana's sisters descendants. At this point in the game development , no more details have been given on the different branches , the consequences of witch hunts on this family or if there are any other famous witches ; to name few possibilities only. Secondary characters and appearances: Secondary characters are the ones mentioned in a route with a given. This section is also here to show some characters have been announced through story before getting their own release. The common references: * Harold * Tatiana * Rosapast * Forest Rosapast The supporting characters: *Spade *Noen *Bernhard The secondary characters : * Bridget * Queen * Alissa * Mother * Jay * Mary * Nostalis * Kenneth * Seth The mentioned characters: *Lois *Sylvester *Matilda Complementary informations can be found on the characters profiles , through the species repertory and through the glossary. For more about the references, check the disclaimer and sourcing page. Category:Characters Category:Rank B